User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S9 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. In the challenge you worked in teams and tonight on the runway...you will also be judged in your teams. Judging from your performances in your shows and your presentation on the runway, I've made some decisions... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Ophelia Hotass Condragulations, you are the winning team for this challenge! Although you all succeeded as a team...TWO of you really brought your worship to a whole other level... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nikita Dragun & Valentina Your hymn was heavenly, Condragulations you are the winners of this challenge! You have both earned an advantage in an upcoming challenge. You may all leave the stage. - - - - - - Team Lady Gaga...It's time for the judges critiques! First up...A'keria Chanel Davenport & Fan BingBing Nicholas: Well, there honestly isn't much to critique you guys on. A'keria, I understand your situation of being away, and although that's really unfortunate, I have to be fair and you clearly didn't do anything. Fan I don't even know what you were doing. You just sat by and let everything go and you also didn't contribute as well. A'keria your look was okay, but the quality ruined it for me. Fan you looked stunning, but this is honestly the most basic thing we've ever seen from you. Overall, I really predicted both of you to be front-runners, but this is so disappointing. Chi: I don't really have much to critique for you guys, considering you didn't really do anything. You had about 5 lines overall outside of the song, and they weren't that stunning. As for the song itself, I really wish you could have done something creative with the lyrics - or even SOMETHING with the lyrics. I'm seriously disappointed that you guys didn't contribute to your group, especially since you're both veterans who have been competing since season 1. On the runway, both of you look fine but I'm not gagging over anything. This was not a good week for you Roxxxy: There really isn't much I can talk about since neither of you did your part, you probably had the easiest part to do and you just dipped. You two were very inactive in the team group chat and didn't contribute to your team at all. The song was the worst part of the whole thing for me and especially after finding out you two didn't even write it. On the runway A'keria I liked your look but I can't see it. The quality is just so poor and since you're a past winner I expected you to kill this challenge. Fan, you looked good, the dress was kinda simple but it fit you nicely and at least I could see it. Next up...Dominique DaVine & Lady Gaga Nicholas: Your performance tonight was incredibly mediocre and just safe. Honestly, I feel like you guys were outshined, but I was just hoping for so much more than just Katy song references. I felt like your kkk plot kind of got lost, and although it was a clever title, it didn't really connect with your show. Gaga although your look is just a basic caftan, I honestly think you sold it and gave it a character which was great to see. You were the team captain and you did a good job, without you your team would've been nothing. Dominique although your look was really strong, you were outshined by Gaga. I feel like you really need to loosen up and not be so serious. You're always focused which is great, but just have fun with it. Chi: As hosts, I think you guys did an OK job. I got the right energy from you guys, but a lot of the humour wasn't landing. I wished there was more from your part of the script that told me you REALLY loved Katy. The whole script needed to be a lot cleaner, especially the ending. Gaga, I must praise you for your great job as team leader - you really pulled through for your team. On the runway, both looks are just kind of pedestrian to me, not gonna lie. Overall, you guys tried, but the other team really had you beat. Roxxxy: You guys probably had the hardest part to write and it shows. The whole format that you guys chose could have been a lot neater. Most of the jokes didn't land for me but Gaga, I know that you were the glue in this whole thing and without you this team would have fallen apart even more. On the runway Gaga, you had one of the more weaker looks it was just a green sheet. Dominique, I really liked your look but I don't think your performance in the challenge is enough to keep you safe. Last up...Honey Davenport & Trinity The Tuck Nicholas: Although your team lost the challenge, you guys were a real stand out for me. Your conversion was kind of messy, but it was still really funny. Your banter was great and overall you guys were the strongest on your team by far. Honey, I didn't like your runway, but you really made up for it in the challenge. Trinity, you looked amazing on the runway tonight, but I felt like Honey outshined you in the challenge. It's hard being the one being converted, but as a unit you both really impressed me tonight. Keep up the good work! Chi: Honey and Trinity... you guys probably had the messiest segment, but if I'm honest it was probably my favorite segment out of EVERYONE tonight. There were so many errors and corny jokes that made it hilarious and had Caleb and I rolling. To us, every single line was solid gold and hot trash at the same time. Loved it! On the runway, Trinity you look STUNNING. Easily one of my favorites tonight. Honey, on the other hand, you do not look cute sis. You missed the theme completely and on top of that it's just a pretty subpar look. But overall you guys were the highlight of your team, so great job! Roxxxy: You guys killed this challenge, your conversion was easily the best part out of both of the two teams. I was laughing the whole time reading it, there were some errors in spelling and grammar but overall great job tonight. On the runway Trinity you look stunning, there is a bit more blue then I would want for a green runway but you still look good. Honey, your look was.. Questionable but your performance in the main challenge really helped you out tonight. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Honey Davenport & Trinity The Tuck Suddenly I'm a Katy Perry stan, great job this week... You're both safe. Lady Gaga Great job as team captain... You're safe. Dominique DaVine I have one piece of advice for you... loosen up! You're safe. Which means... A'keria Chanel Davenport & Fan BingBing I'm sorry my dears, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! READY SET MUG! MUG-OFF Ladies, I've made my decision... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A'keria Chanel Davenport Shantay you stay. You may join the other girls. Fan BingBing You are an Asian Goddess, and it's sad to see you go... Now...Sashay Away! Category:Blog posts